Bewitching
by TigerStorm
Summary: Just a little Halloween fun. RR!


Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!!!!  
  
A/N: Slightly AU movieverse. You'll see why.  
  
Dedication: Everyone!  
  
Rating: Pg-13 (a little cussing *shrugs* nothing major)  
  
Bewitching  
  
"Woollvviieee!!!" came a call echoing through the halls and ringing in Logan's ears. He winced as the yell was repeated followed by the squeaking of Jubliee's tennis shoes on the hard wood floors.  
  
"What do ya want, kid?" he asked not looking up from the basketball game on television once she reached the room.  
  
"Guess what the Professor just said!" Jubliee exclaimed leaning over the back of the couch. Logan took a sip of his beer and looked at her. Seeing that he was not going to guess she continued. "We're allowed to have a costume party for Halloween!"  
  
"I'm not takin' ya shoppin'." Logan said turning back to the game.  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask, Wolvie. I already have my costume."  
  
"So what are ya tellin' me for?"  
  
"Weelll.the Professor said we had to get you guys to chaperone. Kitty went to go ask Kurt; Remy went to go ask Miss Munroe; Bobby went to go ask Dr. McCoy; Rogue went to go ask Mr. Summers and the Professor already asked Dr. Summers."  
  
"Sure, kid." Logan said knowing full well that she would not leave him alone until he agreed.  
  
"Thanks Wolvie!" Jubilee gave him a hug from behind the couch before running to the stairs. "Oh.and you gotta wear a costume." She said before scampering up the stairs. Logan chocked on his beer.  
  
"A Costume?!"  
  
The news spread like wildfire through the mansion and the anticipation was evident by the constant chatter about costumes, decorations and music. Everyone in the mansion was scrambling to the Halloween stores that were popping up around town to search for the perfect costume.  
  
As Halloween crept closer dark streamers began to slither down walls and hallways like hissing snakes preparing to strike. Plastic spiders clung to thin cotton wisps of soft web. Demons and floating ghosts hung from trees, gravestones dotted the yard and Ororo happily provided the fog. Bobby volunteered to be the Dj for the night and was busy downloading music for the party.  
  
Soon Halloween day was upon the house filling it with chaos. People were scrambling to find the last touches for their costumes, decorate and set up the gym, and get the food together. By the night everything - and everyone - was ready.  
  
Black balloons were floating in the thick fog drifting in from the open door covering the floor. Dark streamers and cobwebs crawling with dangling spiders and bats hung from the ceiling, along with tiny black and red lights giving the room a haunting glow. Spooky music blared from the speakers surrounded by gravestones.  
  
The grandfather clock stuck nine and the students began to flow from their rooms down to the gym to start the party, complimenting each other on costumes as they went. Down in the "haunted" gym, Bobby - dressed as a mummy - changed from the spooky music to something a little better for the party. Ororo - dressed as a sorceress - caused thunder accompanied by a howling wind to center around the gym.  
  
"Gettin' in ta this a bit, Ro?" Ororo turned around to see Logan dressed as a crypt keeper. His face was painted white and black around his eyes. There was a red gash across his neck and his was dressed in a black hooded cloak. He was leaning on a plastic scythe.  
  
"You actually dressed up?" Ororo said then thought about it. "Jubilation got to you didn't she?"  
  
"Was it that obvious?" Logan asked dryly  
  
"Yes." Ororo chuckled.  
  
"At least I don't have it as bad as Cyke over there." Logan nodded over to Scott who was being dragged along by Jean. They were dressed Danny and Sandy from Grease. Scott did not look happy - but that was nothing new. Ororo glanced over at Scott and nodded.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"This ain't exactly how I'm wanted ta spend my Friday night. Watchin' these little brats and bein' forced to listen ta this shit."  
  
"Chaperoning the dance isn't all that bad. Really Logan." Ororo rolled her eyes. Just then Jubilee - dressed as Cleopatra - took over the turn tables as Bobby was busy making a ghoul out of ice. Soon the familiar tune of the Backstreet Boys 'Everybody', began blaring through the speakers. She saw Bobby turn and glare at her and ran off back into the crowd. Seeing the students continuing to dance, he sighed and went back to his sculpture.  
  
"Okay, so I was mistaken. The music could be better."  
  
"That's an understatement." He watched as she let a few lightning bolts light up the sky and brought in another rush of fog. "At least the Cajun didn't try an' spike the punch."  
  
"Yes that is.wait you're happy about that?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yup, he has bad taste in booze."  
  
"You're just awful." Logan just chuckled.  
  
Bobby, now finished with his sculpture, went back to the turntables and changed the music back to what he had downloaded. 'Thriller' then took the place of the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"Hey Ro, wanna dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I actually finished a story!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this.  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! 


End file.
